Semper Amor
by Tomorrow's Hero
Summary: Robin never expected to find love, much less on a battlefield during wartime. But life has a way of throwing surprises, and the Shepherds' tactician will soon find that sometimes love just happens, and that the bonds of friendship can lead to something much, much greater. M/F Avatar x all in-game Supports. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Lord

**Hello, all! This is Tomorrow's Hero, bringing you a brand-new story... or in this case, a collection of stories! This was actually one of my first real story ideas, but I forgot about it until recently. Personally, I loved the supports in _Fire Emblem: Awakening_, and it bothered me that I hadn't seen a story that collected a bunch of them together (I'm assuming here that I didn't just miss an existing story like that). So I decided to make it myself! So, without further ado, sit back and enjoy _Semper Amor _(_Always Loving_)! **

**Semper Amor**

**Chapter One: The Tactician and the Lord**

"_You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world... just you and me." -Chrom_

* * *

_ "You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that."_

Even after she awoke to see the three visages – one a young girl, one an young man, and one an older man – smiling down upon her, she still remembered those words. She didn't understand why she couldn't remember anything else, or what the words even meant, or how she knew the blue-haired man's name was Chrom, but she remembered what he had said to her in her vision – at least, that was what she assumed it had been.

The three were quite taken when the mystery girl told them she remembered nothing of herself or anything else – at least, two of them did, as the older man was quick to declare his suspicions on the matter. But even then Chrom was quick to defend her and offer his support. It was touching, to say the least, that he would trust her when he didn't even know her name.

Along the way to town, Chrom helpfully explained to her that the land was known as the Halidom of Ylisse, ruled by the exalt Emmeryn, before introducing himself and his two companions, his younger sister Lissa (who was quite the firecracker, the girl had to admit), and the knight Frederick. (The girl made a note to think of a nickname for him later. "Freddy-Bear," perhaps?) Out of nowhere, the girl identified herself in turn as Robin, a fact she was just as surprised by as everyone else.

But they had little time to acknowledge that, as Lissa cried out in shock as she saw the nearby town; raiders were burning it to the ground and looting everything of value that they could find. Even from far away the group of four could see the billowing black smoke. With little hesitation Chrom and his allies ran to aid the village, leaving Robin behind.

"But what about-" Robin began, but the three were already long out of earshot, so she cut herself off and sighed. She's only been awake for about an hour and yet this was _not _shaping up to be a good day. She groaned in frustration and folded her arms underneath her cloak. What was she supposed to do now? Stay and wait for the others to return? They didn't seem overly antagonistic, and if they truly were honest then staying put would have been the best choice, but with no memory she had no way of confirming if anything they'd said was true. Should she run? She didn't know the land or anyone living in it, and she doubted she'd be able to survive for very long either.

And then a third option came to mind – should she go and aid the others? It was ridiculous, almost suicidal, and yet Robin couldn't stop considering it. They'd been kind enough to help her, and they took her seriously – mostly, anyway – when she realized she had no memory. To repay such kindness would certainly be the right thing to do. But she wasn't even armed... was she?

Clinging onto that vain hope, Robin fished through her cloak for something, anything that could serve as a weapon, and to her shock, both of her hands made contact with something. In the grasp of her right hand was a gray-colored blade made of bronze, and in her right a tome with a bright yellow and gold cover. Flipping the book open and rifling through the pages, Robin saw that it was filled with strange, symbol-like writing, writing that she possessed no memory of ever learning but that seemed to decipher itself in her mind.

And then, before her confused eyes the book began to glow and crackle with energy, and with a quick yelp Robin snapped it shut, the energy dispersing immediately. Her eyes drifted back and forth between the book and her blade, weapons of which she did not know the origins but which just felt right in her hands.

"I... _am _armed," she whispered at last. Taking a few practice swings with her sword, Robin was amazed at how naturally the form came to her. Surely she had to have learned such skill somewhere – yet another mystery for an already mysterious woman. But she had no time to dwell on such things. She sheathed her sword, held her book close to her, and ran for the village.

Her allies awaited her.

* * *

The air was hot and thick with smoke as Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick rushed into the square. Bandits were weaving systematically through the houses and stalls set up around the area and scooping up anything valuable into their pockets, mouths covered to keep the smoke out. On top of that, the apparent leader, a savage-looking man, had a hostage; a terrified young woman who was a denizen of the town. He'd snatched her up in the initial chaos and there was no doubt that he'd gladly bring her harm if he saw the need.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa cried out.

"Don't worry," Chrom began, unsheathing the Falchion. "After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..." In response, a nearby sword-wielding ruffian noticed the newcomers and made the suicidally stupid decision to rush them. Chrom raised his blade, ready to dispense judgment, but before he got the chance...

"Thunder!"

As the voice rang out, a crackling bolt of lightning fell down from the sky and struck the bandit in mid-leap. Before Chrom's startled eyes the now-lifeless body fell to the ground, charred and unmoving. He and his companions turned quickly to find the voice's source, and to their surprise...

"Robin!"

Sure enough, the amnesiac woman stood before them, holding a blade in one hand and an open, glowing spellbook in the other. "You followed us! Why?"

"I... I'm not certain myself," Robin admitted reluctantly, uneasiness seeping into her voice. However, she quickly regained her cool confidence, secretly hoping the others wouldn't figure out she'd come to fight with them purely on impulse. "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

"... Of course – strength in numbers," Chrom nodded. "Just stay close!"

"Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers," added a not-quite-convinced Frederick. "They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

"Oh, but don't worry," Lissa chimed in. "I may not be able to attack like you or Chrom, but when you get injured?" She waved her staff around, trailing sparkles. "_I'll _be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Robin."

Robin nodded and turned to face the battlefield before her. Even now she could feel her mind lighting up with information – she saw the distances between everyone and the enemy, the way the smoke obscured the area and how both sides could use that to their advantage, the weapons that each combatant wielded, and more. She made it all come together in her mind in a way she could not understand but gladly accepted, and in a minute she had a simple, foolproof plan for victory. All that remained was to execute it.

"All right..." Robin held her blade aloft. "Time to tip the scales!"

* * *

"Checkmate," Robin declared, storing her book away.

It had been a quick and easy fight. Robin had directed Chrom and Frederick to advance further in order to draw out the bandits, where they would be picked off by either the duo's swordplay or Robin's electric sorcery. There were some injuries, of course, but Lissa had hung back until it was safe to advance and heal the wounds with her magic.

Even the leader, with his hostage, had proved little trouble. Apparently he had overestimated how useful his captive would be in securing his own life, and had prepared very little for other possibilities. Robin quickly distracted him with a lightning bolt - aimed _behind _him – and when he turned involuntarily it provided the perfect window for Frederick to spear the goon. The captured woman was badly shaken but otherwise unharmed.

"Lucky for the town we were close by," Lissa remarked. "But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure," Chrom concurred. Robin blushed, a bit unnerved by all the attention.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick interjected, locking Robin in another suspicious gaze.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick," Robin replied, choosing her words carefully. No point in carelessly making a good situation bad. "And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

Chrom smiled warmly. "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

Frederick raised an eyebrow. "And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?" Chrom countered. Robin felt a warm gratitude toward the Shepherd, vouching so wholeheartedly for someone he barely even knew. "Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be."

"Th-thank you, Chrom," was Robin's stammered response.

Chrom turned to her. "So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?"

It was a simple choice, and required no thought at all.

"I would be honored."

* * *

"Don't be afraid. My strength is yours," Chrom assured Robin as they stared down an axe-wielding Risen. Despite the circumstances, Robin smiled peacefully.

The Risen acted first, hurling its axe like a boomerang, but Robin quickly twisted her body and it sailed past her. Centering herself, Robin hurled her own blade as though it were a spear, and it embedded itself in the monster's chest. The Risen staggered, and Chrom seized the moment to lunge forward and, in one fell swoop, chop the zombie's head clean off.

"Well fought."

* * *

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

Robin chuckled. "Yes, I imagine she..." Suddenly her voice died out, and a look of mixed confusion and shock crept up on her face. "Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

Frederick laughed. "The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"But you said you were 'shepherds!'"

"And so we are... in a manner of speaking," Chrom chimed in. "We just have a _lot _of sheep."

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom!" Robin stammered and fell to her knees. "Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

Chrom chuckled. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for pleasantries."

* * *

"Finished training for today, Robin?" Chrom asked as he and Robin strolled out of her tent and through the garrison.

Robin nodded. "With combat practice, yes. But I thought I might review a few battle histories..."

Chrom shook his head. "You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out."

"So I've noticed," Robin laughed half-heartedly. "With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat."

"It's been a tough road, to be sure," Chrom confirmed grimly. "And it's only going to get harder."

"I do try and rest when I can, though. A lady needs her beauty sleep after all."

Chrom paused for a moment with a thoughtful expression, then quickly continued walking. Robin shot him a strange look. "...What? Did I say something?"

"Er, no... No, it's nothing," Chrom answered quickly. "It's just that... well, I... just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such. I suppose I've never really... thought of you as a lady."

"Ooooh," someone winced from nearby (probably Vaike.)

"... _Excuse _me?!" Robin whipped around to face Chrom with a downright _frosty _look on her face, and he stepped back in horror.

"No! I mean – I didn't mean – not like that!" He stammered desperately for the words that would spare him from the rage of his tactician. "That is to say, a "lady," per se... Er..."

"_Keep going,_" Robin leered at him.

"You know, how you fight and strategize, and... Not to say a lady can't fight, but..." Chrom groaned in resignation. "Gods, this is coming out all wrong."

At last Robin seemed to soften a bit. "My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?"

"Oh, gods, yes," Chrom quickly answered, relieved at the reprieve he'd been granted. "Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette."

"Well, perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a lady," Robin replied, less out of anger than exasperation.

Chrom turned to face away from Robin. "It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper... perfumed, and pretty... Nothing like you at all!" Chrom explained, not at all realizing what he was walking into. "When I look at you, I just don't see a 'lady.' Does that-"

And then he turned back around. And saw Robin hefting up a rock easily the size of his head. And her face could have withered _forests. _

"Er, Robin? What... what are you doing with that rock?" Chrom eked out, legs coiled to run for his ever-loving life at any moment.

"I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight," Robin spat.

"N-no, wait! It was just a joke!" Chrom tried pathetically to defend himself. If anything it just made Robin angrier. "Ha ha... ha? ...Gotta go!"

And he ran like the devil was on his heels.

"I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away!" Robin hissed through gritted teeth. Of course, now that the adrenaline fog was fading she could see that Chrom meant her no harm. He probably just meant that she wasn't afraid to get a little dirty, which wasn't such a bad thing. If anything it was kind of complimentary.

She was still angry, though.

"What kind of manners... Sheesh..."

* * *

A few weeks later, shortly after the Plegian declaration of war...

…

"Hey, Robin? Robin! Are you in here?!" Chrom called into the tent. Receiving no response - odd, as he'd seen her walk in not five minutes ago – he tried again, a bit louder. "Robin! ... HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!"

At last the response came. "Oh! Chrom?! Is that you? Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll be just a moment..."

Chrom was puzzled by Robin's reaction. Ever since the Plegians had declared open war on Ylisse, tensions had been running quite high, and Robin was not exempt. Every time Chrom had walked by Robin's tent he'd caught her reading furiously, or planning countless strategies, or training without rest. Secretly it worried him to see her working so hard – he didn't want her running herself into the ground.

But this was different. Robin's response seemed almost... panicked. Chrom didn't understand what could have been happening to her, but she was a valuable companion and friend, and he didn't want her to come to any harm.

So eventually Chrom's panic and protectiveness won out. "Robin, stay where you are! I'm coming in!" He burst headlong into the tent to find-

Steam. A whole lot of steam, filling up the room as steam often does.

Chrom lifted a hand to shield his eyes. "Gods, why is it so steamy in here? Did someone leave-"

The ensuing scream could be heard throughout the entire barracks, and possibly even further. Of course, Chrom completely missed the point of it, and quickly searched around for his tactician. He ultimately found her in the corner, curled up oddly.

"Ah, there you are," Chrom sighed in relief. "I can hardly see a thing through all this blasted steam... Anyway, I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see..." And then Chrom trailed off, finally realizing that Robin's clothing was a bit more, well, _lacking _than usual. "Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?"

"...Chrom?" Robin began in a chillingly calm voice. "Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed idiot... _PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE __**LIKE I ASKED?!**_"

Chrom staggered backwards in shock and horror, cowering under Robin's glare. Forget forests, the look she had then could wither a _continent_. "But, I... You... Oh gods, I'm SO sorry!" Chrom whimpered. "I didn't mean to! That is to say-"

"_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!**_"

"R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent!" And once again, he ran as though the devil was on his heels.

* * *

Robin stormed out, now fully clad but still glaring. She pointed an accusing finger at Chrom. "All right, you! What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!"

Chrom quickly bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry! Very, _very _sorry! I was worried about you, I swear it! I had no intention of peeping!"

Robin stared at him for almost a full minute, then sighed as the angry redness faded from her cheeks. "Fine. Just... fine. Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important?"

Chrom brought his head back up, immensely relieved. "Oh, I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route."

"All right then. What are the options?"

Chrom reached into his pocket and pulled out a map of the southern area of Ylisse. "Well, according to this map, one route is this steep trail through the hills." He beckoned to it with a finger. "Or, we could circle around the hill and follow the main road across the plain." He traced the route as he had done with the first one. "I imagine either would work but wanted to see if you had a preference."

"...All right then. One moment, please," Robin moved her hand up to her chin as she stared at the map and pondered, and Chrom watched in silent awe. Secretly, Chrom was amazed with Robin's tactical might. Creating plans was her element, no doubt about it, and Chrom couldn't help but envy her sheer skill at it. Robin always considered everything – not just overall distance or potential advantages in combat, but even things such as the weather, or the troops' well-beings, or places to gather supplies for later. She was smart in so many ways, but when it came to planning Robin was nothing short of a genius.

And she could fight, as well. At first Chrom had tried to advise to her to steer clear of combat – she was far too valuable a warrior to be lost – but she would never hear any of it. With book and blade in hand she would rush through the battlefield cutting the enemy down. And if she couldn't triumph with her own strength she was more than willing to fight alongside an ally, combining their power to do what they could not do separately. It wasn't long before Chrom admitted she was as worthy as any other warrior. She didn't need any extra protection.

And _gods, _was she beautiful.

If only he could stop making such an _ass _out of himself in front of her.

"...I'd say the path through the hills."

"Hmm..." Chrom nodded, half-listening.

"Chrom."

Suddenly it occurred to Chrom that this was not the time for daydreaming, and he swiftly brought himself back to reality. "Ah right, the hills. What for?"

"The main road would be easier, but we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes."

Chrom nodded. "Right, that's what I was thinking. Thanks for the advice. And, er... yes!" Chrom yelled awkwardly and started stammering again. "Well, that's it, I guess! So... yes. Bye."

"Good-bye," Robin replied and turned to leave.

"...And Robin?" Chrom asked suddenly, and she turned. "I'm really sorry about the bath thing. I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that."

Robin sighed and waved it away. "It's fine. Water under the bridge. Let's forget about it and move on."

"Er, right. Yes. Good idea! So! I'll catch you later?" Chrom asked, then groaned in reproach. "Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later!" He groaned again. "Argh, NO! I mean... Bye!"

And then he ran like the devil was on his heels.

Robin watched him leave. She would never understand how someone so striking on the battlefield could be so awkward off of it. Was it just with her, or was it with others as well?

And why, gods, did he always _run _like that?

* * *

The next day...

…

Chrom sighed. "I feel so awkward around Robin. Ever since that bathing-tent run-in..." He mumbled to himself. It was true, he hadn't acted his best at that time. To think that he would just rush straight into the bathing-tent without bothering to consider what he was doing... Chrom had always thought himself a bigger man than that. And yet he'd done something mind-blowing stupid and possibly ruined the friendship he'd cherished greatly.

If that wasn't bad enough, now he couldn't even be alone with her. He would always freeze up in embarrassment, even if they were just conversing as friends, then quickly leave the area. He couldn't imagine how Robin felt about all of it. Gods, what if she thought he hated her? He'd never had this problem before, and he was too self-conscious to ask anyone for help. He'd have to handle it all on his own, no matter how hard it would be.

But right now, he needed to calm himself. "Perhaps a nice, hot bath is just the thing for my nerves..." Chrom mused as he made way for the men's bathing-tent. He would soak until he felt better, then find Robin and have a relaxed conversation, like before. He could fix this.

* * *

"Let's see. The lances and axes are kept around here somewhere..." Robin wondered as she wandered throughout the barracks. It had been a while since anyone had taken inventory on the Shepherd's weaponry, and she figured with the Plegian's sudden declaration of war now was as good a time as any. It wouldn't be a great feat; she'd simply check to see if any of the assorted weapons were worn or excessively damaged. A routine procedure.

If only she could _find _the blasted things.

"They're somewhere... around here, right?" Robin muttered as she searched around for the tent. At last she stopped at a seemingly familiar area. "Ah, here – the arms storage tent, I presume?" She opened the front flap, stepped inside and-

She screamed once more and reflexively brought her hands up over her eyes. This time, however, she was not alone. Another yell, a more masculine one, joined her own.

"Robin?! Where'd you come from?!" The familiar voice shouted in surprise.

_Chrom?! _

Robin screamed again.

"Blazes, what are YOU screaming for?!" Chrom yelled back, scrambling to cover himself. "If anyone should be screaming it's me, isn't it? You aren't supp- OW!" Chrom cut off with a pained yell. Robin had thrown a bucket at him. And was throwing various other things with it. "Stop it! Stop throwing things! Hey, that's sharp! Don't – YEOW!"

"Have you NO shame?!" Robin shouted, trying desperately not to look at Chrom's unclothed form. "Noble or not, you should AT LEAST wear a towel when you address a lady!" She capped it off by throwing a soap dish. It hit Chrom clean on the ear, and he stumbled back in surprise.

"But you-" Chrom stood up, then groaned and clenched his wounds. "-you were the one who walked in on me!"

* * *

"...I'm sorry, Chrom," Robin bowed her head in shame before a now-fully clothed Chrom as the two stood outside the bathing-tent.

Chrom sighed and rubbed his ear. "Are we done throwing things?"

"I think," Robin nodded. "I don't know what happened. Something just snapped and..."

Chrom just chuckled. "Well, no harm done. The gods' injustice, perhaps, for my earlier blunder!" He laughed again.

Robin sighed in relief. "Well, anyway, thanks for being so good natured about it all." Then she lowered her eyes so as to not meet Chrom's gaze. "I feel terrible about that soap dish. How's your ear doing?"

"Better," Chrom reassured her. "It still stings a little, but better. In any case, look on the bright side: we've seen each other naked now, right?" He shrugged. "So I guess we've got nothing left to hide. In a way, we're closer than ever."

Robin pondered that for a moment, then replied. "Not the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other, but... I suppose as long as nobody else knows..."

Chrom laughed at that. "It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavory past! Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just you wait."

Partners in crime... Robin liked the sound of that. She swore then and there to keep Chrom's secret for as long as she lived... or until Chrom revealed hers, whichever came first. It felt... interesting, like a bond that only she and Chrom could share. Deep down, she was grateful for that bond... although she would've been more grateful if Chrom didn't have to see her naked.

Then again, she got to see Chrom naked too, so she could hardly complain. All was fair.

* * *

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?"

Chrom sighed, then turned slowly to face his tactician. Robin couldn't help but notice the look of sadness and uncertainty on the prince's face, and deep down it hurt her to see him this way.

"Oh, hi, Robin. Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts..."

"Anything I can aid you with?" Robin asked.

Chrom paused at that, lost deep in thought once again. "...Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers... But there's something I want you to know first." Chrom closed his eyes and almost silently mumbled things Robin couldn't make out. Was he... praying? She didn't want to interrupt him, so she stayed silent herself, for as long as it was necessary.

A few minutes later Chrom spoke once more, bearing a look of immense burden. "...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence..." Chrom stopped for a moment but ultimately continued. "It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people.

"As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse." Chrom turned and briefly walked away from Robin. "I was young, but I remember those dark times... I know how they affected Emmeryn."

Robin slowly lowered her hand from her mouth – she hadn't even realized that she'd raised it there. "Such an experience... would change anyone."

Chrom still refused to look at her. "Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her... quite the legacy. Plegia's desire for vengeance, our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides."

Chrom took a ragged breath. "Her own subjects began to hurl insults – and stones. She still bears the scar from one..." Chrom broke off at last, clenching his fist to his chest and holding in a breath. Robin watched him from the short distance between them, and slowly she realized with a shock that Chrom was trying very, very hard to hold in tears. The thought was almost alien; she had only known Chrom for a few months but she never even once saw him as someone who would cry over... well, anything. Her heart broke for Chrom and his family, and the pain they'd suffered in the past.

"But she never let them see her pain, Robin. Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been so hard," Robin whispered. She couldn't believe that either – the very idea that anyone could raise a fist against Emmeryn, let alone hurl stones at her. She remembered just how angelic Emmeryn was in all that she was; her actions, her words, and even her appearance were more fitting of a goddess than of any mortal. The people of Ylisse loved her with all of their beings, Robin was certain of it. It was an unbelievable thought, even vile, that Emmeryn's own subjects would treat her in such a manner.

At last, Chrom turned to face Robin once again. He'd shed no tears, but she could see that his eyes were red. "I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war.

"And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her?" He practically spat out the second-to-last word like it was rotten. "...She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom – the part most protecting. _She _is peace.

"But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him... So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

* * *

"Do what you must... as I will do."

"Emm, no! No! What are you doing?!" Chrom cried desperately.

"See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" The exalt called out over the battlefield. As she'd hoped, her words were heard by all: the Plegian army, the mad king and his dark witch, the khans, and the Shepherds.

And Chrom, Lissa, and Robin knew immediately what she intended to do.

Chrom dropped his blade and raced for the massive skeleton, faster than Robin had ever seen him run before, in a frenzied attempt to stop her. It was hopeless, of course, but Chrom couldn't allow himself to realize that fact. He needed to reach Emmeryn. He _needed _to stop her from throwing her life away. At that moment he was no longer the general of an army, and she was no longer the exalt – he was a frightened little boy, and she was his big sister. The guiding light of hope that he couldn't live without.

But she was too far away...

And then she leaped. And then, for one fraction of a second, time stopped as she hung in the air, countless eyes focused upon her. But then time continued, and she fell... until she was no longer in sight.

Chrom howled her name in absolute agony and fell to the ground.

Lissa dropped to her knees and covered her eyes with both hands, crying as though the world had come to an end.

Robin staggered backward in pure disbelief and dropped her weapons. Her mind refused to acknowledge it. Any of it. And yet there it was, filling her eyes and screaming inside her mind.

They had failed. Emmeryn, exalt of Ylisse, was dead.

Robin began to tremble. This couldn't be happening. Her plan had been perfect. The Shepherds had defeated the Plegian soldiers, there had been no casualties on their side, and they had even recruited two new allies; the War Monk Libra and the Plegian Dark Mage Tharja. It was flawless.

And yet they'd still failed. Even if it had been because of a factor they couldn't have expected (how could Aversa control Risen like that?), that information did nothing to deaden the truth.

Chrom had been ready to surrender the Fire Emblem to Gangrel, and only in this way had Emmeryn been able to stop him. Not only did they fail to protect her, they failed to protect the Fire Emblem also. Robin knew it, Chrom knew it, and surely everybody else knew it as well.

"...Emm..." Chrom whimpered piteously.

The mission was a failure. A complete failure.

And Gangrel...?

He was _laughing. _

"How disgustingly noble! And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing," the mad king chuckled. "I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact... and I've seen many fall." Gangrel swung his arm up into a dramatic, perversely majestic pose and snarled viciously. "Ah... so ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display!" And then he laughed, a malicious, infuriating cackle.

Chrom growled lowly and struggled to rise to his feet, but the battle had exhausted him too greatly. It was saddening to see him in such a state, determined beyond reason to avenge his sister and yet unable to even lift his sword. "Gangrel! You die today!" Chrom bellowed, before falling back to his hands and knees.

"No, boy!" A familiar, deep voice shouted from behind. Robin turned as Basilio and Flavia ran up to the pavilion. "I secured an escape route! We have to flee!"

"B-but her body... I... I have to..." Chrom rasped weakly.

"You have to RUN! Now do it!" Basilio fired back before turning to Robin. "Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

Basilio's voice roused Robin at last from her half-focused state, and on the spot her mind switched into survival mode. The fight was lost, but they could at least survive to fight another day. How that fight would go was anyone's guess, but Robin knew that the other Shepherds were likely already retreating, and now more than ever they would need their leader. If Robin could not save Emmeryn, then she would at least save Chrom.

Wordlessly the tactician sprinted to Chrom's side and slung his arm around her shoulder. Now bearing his weight, she staggered over to the spot where Lissa kneeled, long out of tears, and gripped the princess' hand in her own free one. It was a brutally awkward position, carrying one person and leading the other, but now was not the time for such matters. As quickly as she could Robin ran with Chrom and Lissa in tow, as far and as fast as she could. And yet as she ran she could hear something. It was... voices. Thousands of them, chanting in unison. What were they saying?

...mm...n...

...Emm...yn...

...Emm...ryn...

_Emmeryn? _But who would be chanting-

And then Robin saw. She saw the Plegian army, marching as one away from the battlefield. She saw them drop their weapons and raise their voices and fists to the sky. And she could hear them chanting.

"EMMERYN! EMMERYN! EMMERYN!"

Robin's eyes filled with tears. They were leaving, all of them. They'd heard Emmeryn... and she'd changed their minds. They wanted no more part of this war. Emmeryn had succeeded.

...And yet, that only made things hurt more.

* * *

About a week later...

…

"Chrom! Just the man I wanted to see," Robin looked up and smiled as Chrom wandered into her tent. "We need to talk."

Chrom's eyes widened for a brief moment, then he moaned softly and lowered his gaze to the ground. It pained Robin to see him this way, truly it did. His sister's death was still so fresh... and to think he didn't even have time to mourn her because of the war. She didn't understand how Chrom could be so strong, but every night she whispered a short prayer to the gods for his well-being, just in case.

Pulling out of her thoughts, Robin cleared her throat and went on to business. "It's about the route you drew up for tomorrow's march. I was looking at the map and I noticed..." She looked up to meet Chrom's gaze, but trailed off as his eyes did not meet hers. "Chrom? Are you listening to me?"

"Er, oh, of course!" Chrom responded quickly, but after a short pause he added, "Actually, no... I kind of had something to... do." His cheeks turned a deep vermillion as he looked away uncomfortably.

Robin was confused. Of course she'd grown used to Chrom acting awkwardly around her – no matter how much it worried her – but this was different. It seemed almost like... like he didn't even want to be around her. Was this because of Emmeryn? "Chrom, you're acting very strange. Are you hiding something from me?" She asked, taking care to speak slowly and in a concerned manner as to not force Chrom into being defensive.

She did, however, succeed in greatly flustering him. "H-hide? You mean, HIDE hide?! Oh, gosh, no! N-nothing at all! Nope!" It was almost cute how freaked out Chrom was getting. If not for all that had happened to him recently, Robin might have even laughed.

Instead, she leveled her gaze at him and pierced right through to the point. "Then why are you fidgeting like you've got a squirrel in your pantaloons? And refusing to meet my eye? Listen, Chrom. Didn't you say we're close friends, with no secret between us? Didn't you mean that?"

"N-no! I mean, yes! I mean..." Chrom stuttered, then to Robin's surprise he growled and clenched his fists before shouting, "I swear, it's not like that!"

There was silence between the two for a while as Chrom breathed heavily, trying to regain his composure, and Robin stood there and watched him. It was jarring, Robin silently admitted, seeing Chrom lose it like that. Certainly she'd seen him angry before, but that was a rare occasion, almost always directed at the enemy, not his allies. And even then he'd never lost it quite like this. Once again, Robin made an internal prayer for Chrom.

After a while, Robin deemed it safe to speak. "I know you've been avoiding me recently," she began slowly and carefully. "And I'd like to know why, Chrom. I think I deserve an explanation. Please. I can't go on pretending there's nothing wrong." Her voice became quiet. "Do you dislike my company now?"

Chrom looked at her as though something was dreadfully wrong with her. "Dislike you?! Egads, Robin, of course I don't dislike you!" Chrom shook his head. "Nothing could be farther from the truth."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Robin pressed.

"...Don't look at me like that," Chrom began unsteadily. "It's just that... we've been fighting a lot together. We're always side by side. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger.

"And then I realized... you were more than just a friend."

Robin pondered it all with her eyes closed until the last sentence, which after a quick two-second beat made her head snap up and stare at Chrom with wide eyes. "...What do you mean?" Robin asked, a bit blindsided.

"I mean I _care _about you Robin. As a man, and you as a woman," Chrom slowly reached forward and grasped Robin's hands in his own. In shock, Robin tried to pull away, but Chrom held on tight.

"Chrom, we can't possibly-"

"Wait, please! You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece," Chrom cut her off.

"But when you're worked up like this, you might say something you regret," Robin argued, both wanting and not wanting to hear what Chrom had to say.

"I don't care!" Chrom fired back. "I've tried to keep this bottled up, and I can't do it anymore. I'm going to tell you how I feel, even if your head explodes in embarrassment!" Chrom took a step back and took two agonizingly long deep breaths before gripping Robin's hand once more. "Right, I'm set now. Here goes. Prepare yourself, because I'm going to say it!"

"Say it already!" The words burst from Robin's mouth. She didn't mean to be so forceful, but Chrom didn't seem to mind. She was blushing too now, just as madly as Chrom.

"Robin... I'm in love with you."

It was an indescribable feeling, hearing him say those words. Robin could feel her chest tighten and sparks shoot up her spine. Her entire body felt warm and fuzzy, and she could feel her lips curl up into a joyous smile. She wanted nothing more than to take Chrom in her arms and tell him the same, that she'd felt the same way about him for so long and that she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life forever by his side. But she forced herself to wait, as infinitely hard as it was.

Chrom wasn't finished, either. "I've been in love from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. I just didn't want to realize it until the last little while." Robin did not miss the '_didn't want to_' part, but stayed silent for the time being. "Look, I know this is sudden and I'm coming on like a wyvern in heat, but I'm not trying to force you into a decision, believe me," Chrom continued. "Whatever your answer, I shall abide by it – no matter how painful. And come what may, we'll always be friends. That I promise." With that, he released Robin's hands and stepped back slightly, allowing her to sit once more.

Robin thought about all that Chrom had told her. And she thought about Chrom himself, too. The heroic prince that saved her in that field despite knowing nothing about her. He gave her more than a chance, her gave her a home in the Shepherds. She'd made countless friends with the allies around her and was well on her way to becoming a legend of Ylisse, and it was all thanks to Chrom.

She thought about all the times he'd been so awkward around her, saying she wasn't a lady and catching her in the bath. Did his feelings have anything to do with all of that? Robin was never the most emotional person – she preferred logic, personally – but she couldn't deny that Chrom had helped her feel a part of herself that she may not have been able to feel otherwise.

Still, there was one thing she needed to ask him.

"Chrom..." she began, still sitting. "What did you mean when you said that you didn't want to realize your feelings for me?"

Clearly Chrom was not expecting this in the slightest; he was so surprised he actually staggered a bit. For a while he was silent, and Robin could only guess at what thoughts were going through his mind at that time. But she wouldn't push him. She would have to let him provide the answer himself.

And eventually, he did. "Robin... I've already told you the history behind Ylisse and Plegia," Chrom's voice and expression were both pained, and Robin was stunned by his vulnerability. "And you've seen it all for yourself... just how much the Plegians hate our country. Ylisse is at war, Robin, and we're the vanguard. Every day we place our lives on the line, knowing that each day could be our last... And the gods know that we've lost too many lives already," To Robin's shock, Chrom covered his face with his hands and softly wept into then. Even after Emmeryn's death, she'd never seen him cry, not even once. It was completely alien to her, and the only thing she could do was sit and watch as her general – her _friend – _broke down before her.

But Chrom did eventually calm down. He wiped his red, still moist eyes and looked at Robin once more. "...I could never live with myself... if I allowed myself to grow close to you... and then... and then..." He trailed off and did not speak again, but he didn't need to. His unspoken words drifted in the air between the two as Robin understood.

_I could never live with myself if I allowed myself to grow close to you, and then you died too. _

And the realization was a knife to Robin's heart. But even so, she knew that if Chrom was feeling such things, then it was up to her to help him. She knew very well that she couldn't dispose of those feelings completely, only Chrom could do that. But she could still do something.

Robin stood up, walked around her desk to Chrom, and silently embraced him.

Chrom gasped in surprise, but didn't say anything. Rather, he slowly brought his arms up around Robin in a reflection of her own motions, and brought them together around her back, forming a mutual embrace.

The two comrades stayed in that position for a long while before finally separating and looking at each other once more. And Robin had an answer to give.

"...I'm sorry, Chrom, but this is impossible. The general and his chief tactician? It just... it wouldn't be right. Our first responsibility must be to the soldiers we lead, not to each other... you understand that, don't you?"

Chrom's face had fallen throughout Robin's entire speech, but in response to her inquiry he tried in a vain attempt to pull himself together long enough for a response. "Yes, I do," he nodded, but his tone betrayed him. He turned to leave Robin's tent at last, but...

"But someday this war will end," Robin continued. It was a small statement, but it was enough for Chrom to stop and turn to face his tactician with a new seed of hope within him. "We'll emerge victorious and bring peace back to the world. And when that happens, we'll be free to follow our hearts." Robin capped it off with a warm smile.

Chrom was speechless. Just a moment ago he'd thought that the one he loved was rejecting him, but now... it was almost too much.

"...OUR hearts?" Chrom asked hopefully.

Robin nodded. "Yes... because I love you as well."

Chrom's jaw dropped as he stared at Robin and stammered humorously for something, anything to say in return. "You... y-you do? But that's... but that's..." A huge, ridiculous grin split across his face. "That's wonderful! This is the best day of my life!" He laughed merrily, and Robin couldn't help but laugh with him. For the moment their troubles had all been forgotten, eclipsed by the image of joy that awaited them at the end of the tunnel.

And at that moment Robin made a simple, silent vow; she would not die, nor would she allow any of her comrades to die. For Chrom's sake, and for her own. It would be her penitence for not saving Emmeryn.

She would see to it that they all returned home.

* * *

Several weeks later...

…

It was finished.

Gangrel had fallen at last, and by Chrom's blade, no less, the Plegian army had surrendered, and terms of peace were being delivered between the two armies. The war had ended.

And yet it was a bittersweet victory, for sure. Far too many had died for the sake of bloodshed, not just in this battle but throughout the entire war. Nations and cities could be rebuilt, but no amount of money could replace a human life.

Still, the fighting was over, and the Shepherds and their allies had to be grateful for that at least. The reconstruction would be long, but with the Plegian treasury, it was more than possible.

And Chrom had a discussion to partake in, with a very special woman...

….

He went to her after he was certain everyone else had parted. This was to be between him and her only.

"Robin?"

She turned to face him. "What's wrong, Chrom? You look so serious."

Chrom sighed. "I... I think I owe you an apology. This was never your war to fight."

Robin shook her head. "But I chose to fight it."

"All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost," Chrom looked down at the ground, ashamed. "Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay."

Robin thought about that before answering. "As much as I don't wish for that sort of price, I would... understand if it came to that. It would have been for us, after all... and for me."

Chrom strode forward and ensnared Robin in a strong hug. "I never want to let you go, Robin. Does that make me selfish?"

Robin chuckled. "If so, then let me be selfish, too. I would be with you, always."

They stayed in that way for a long time. Chrom held Robin close to his chest, savoring the feeling of her warm body against his. Robin drew as close to Chrom as she could, closing her eyes so that she could better notice the beating of Chrom's heart. It was a steady, unshakeable beat, and it made her feel more comfortable than she'd felt in a long, long time.

"...Robin?" Chrom spoke at last.

Robin pulled away to look at him. "Yes, Chrom?"

"We... met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine..." His voice built up to a crescendo as he knelt down before his tactician. "What I want to ask you... Well, what I mean is..."

"Will you marry me?"

They were absolutely beautiful words.

"...Yes."

But none of them were as beautiful as that one.

"You..." Chrom began, and his voice came out as a choked sob, but then he threw back his head and laughed deeply and joyfully. "Yes! With a word you've made me the happiest man in all the realm!" And then he pulled her close once more and kissed her deeply and passionately. She returned it with equal fervor, and the newly engaged couple held each other close as they savored every passing moment. They could be together. It was all they wanted and now that finally, finally had it.

It was a long time before Chrom finally drew away. "Now I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future... My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can truly begin our life together."

Robin nodded. "That's all right. I'm a tactician, remember? I'll figure something out."

"Thank you," Chrom replied, and kissed her once more.

"...I can't help but think back to the day we first met..." Robin wistfully thought out loud. "Strange, isn't it, the way fate brought us together? I am a lucky woman to have met you, and luckier still now."

"And I, as well," Chrom happily agreed. "I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love."

_My love. _Robin adored those words. They were so simple, and yet she couldn't think of anything she'd have rather heard Chrom speak.

They had won. More than that, Robin had won as well. The Shepherds were alive, every single one of them. Robin's debt had been paid. She could face the future without a single regret.

"My love," Robin agreed.

**And so ends chapter one. I've never tried to write a purely romantic story, so even with the supports to guide me, I'm not sure how well this turned out. Please leave a review for me. I really do want to make this a big thing, so I'll need some help. See you soon!**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


	2. The Princess

**Hey, there. Tomorrow's Hero is back. Two new things to mention: **

**-I've received a couple a requests for specific chapters (a fact that flatters me greatly, I might add). Unfortunately, I already have an order set up for this project (the order in which they're listed, I think, I could be wrong), and since it's been a while since I've played this game and I'm still catching up on what happens later on, I'd rather not deviate too much. I'm sorry if that's a deal-breaker.**

**-I've received a couple of reviews stating that last chapter was a little too similar to the game, in that one could watch the supports online and still hit everything. In truth I was worried about that, so starting here I'm trying a new vignette style, one that I hope will allow for more original material. I'm still refining this, so more than ever reviews would be appreciated.**

**Okay, sorry about all of that. Please enjoy chapter two of _Semper Amor_!**

**Semper Amor**

**Chapter Two: The Tactician and the Princess**

"_Oh my gosh, this ring is HUGE! __Ohh... we're gonna have such a GREAT life together!"_ _-Lissa_

* * *

She was... intriguing, that was for sure. A girl with multiple sides to her.

On the surface, Robin thought Lissa looked like, well, a princess. Actually, more like a doll. She was small, young, and her dress and hair screamed of innocent regality. Instead of fighting like Chrom, Frederick, and himself, she could only heal. For all intents and purposes, Robin thought she was a regular princess classic – or at least, how he imagined one to be.

And then she yelled at her brother for calling her delicate and called him thick in return.

To say nothing of her fussing.

Or all of her _pranks_.

But eventually, after months of battles and peacetimes together, he had to admit that either way Lissa was a wonderful person to have around... when she wasn't pranking him.

* * *

"Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain!" Lissa griped. "Right, Robin?...Robin?"

Of course, Robin was too busy eating to pay her any mind. She could only sigh in defeat.

Robin couldn't figure out what her problem was – bear was absolutely delicious!

* * *

"See, I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your big, new book of battle strategies..." Lissa began nervously. Already Robin could feel his stomach sink. "And then I kinda spilled the ink and kinda... ruined the book, kinda... completely," she finished. Robin goggled her for a full minute before opening his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything Lissa bowed her head and quickly added, "_Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!_"

Robin was silent for a little longer, and then took several deep breaths before finally forcing out a reluctant response. "...It's fine. Accidents... accidents happen."

Lissa let out an enormous sigh of relief and darted out of the tent before Robin could day anything else. So instead he sighed too, and collapsed into his chair. It was bad enough that she'd ruined his sleep and given him a scaring, but he'd only just started perusing that book!

Resignedly Robin strode to his bookshelf to inspect the damage. He liked Lissa, he really did, but she could really drive him up the wall sometimes.

* * *

"Lemons? Really?"

Lissa quickly turned to see the tactician standing behind her, smiling oddly. "What? How did you know?"

"I overheard your chat with Gregor," Robin replied, still smiling. "I suppose I can understand your fearing snakes, ghosts, insects, frogs, and the dark-" Lissa's eyes widened as he rattled things off. "-but lemons? Really?"

"Hey, leave me alone, okay?!" Lissa snapped defensively. "Yellow's a pretty color, and there's no way something that yellow should taste that bad!"

Robin looked at her oddly but did not speak further, and Lissa, deciding the conversation was over, stormed off. That was fine with Robin. After all, he had ammo now, things he could use to get a little sweet revenge if the need ever arose.

* * *

Lissa finally took a break from laughing to talk. "Robin! Robin! Look at this! It's so horrible, but it's so awesome!" Still doubled over with laughter, she lifted up her right hand, clutching a rolled-up parchment. Warily (for all he knew it was another blasted prank), Robin took the parchment and after a moment of silent deliberation, he pulled it all the way open in one motion.

He was NOT prepared for what was printed on it.

It was an image, and a newly-printed one at that, of none other than Chrom himself, in a grand, heroic pose. On its own that would have been fine, but Robin could help but notice the... _additions_. In his right hand, Chrom grasped his Falchion and held it upside-down in front of his body, and in the left, the general bore a pair of gold scales, dangling in front of the blade. Printed below it all was the phrase "Chrom Wants You!" written in black ink and in a very formal-looking font.

It was a well-drawn, nicely detailed poster, Robin had to admit – although given one other detail of it, Robin would've preferred that it wasn't.

Chrom was stark _naked. _

Trying very, very hard not to look at a certain part of Chrom's anatomy, Robin tore his gaze away from the poster to look at a quietly chuckling Lissa again. Apparently he had quite the look on his face, because Lissa immediately fell back into hysterics.

"How ...what ...what _is _this?!" Robin shouted, his voice high-pitched with agitation. He'd just been walking by when he'd heard Lissa in hysterics and wanted to see if she was alright – he certainly hadn't been expecting THIS!

Lissa, meanwhile, was crying with laughter. "It- it- it was- it was in- in here when I- I-" Another surge of laughter cut her off and she didn't continue.

Robin wanted to say something, but for the life of him he couldn't decide what to say first. There were too many choices – what was this poster? Why was it in here? Who commissioned it? Why? Had anyone else seen it? Did Chrom know about it? Was this all a joke?

And why was Chrom _NAKED?! _

Overwhelmed, Robin opened his mouth to speak. Exactly what, he didn't know, but he just had to say _something_.

He didn't get a single word out before he burst out laughing, just as loudly as Lissa. Lissa, in return, started laughing as well, and before long Robin was certain their laughter could be heard everywhere in camp.

Robin completely lost track of how long they'd been cracking up, but eventually they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and the moving of the tent's entrance flap. The two turned as one to see who was entering – and to their surprise it was none other than Chrom himself, his face a mask of pure horror. In a flash Chrom hurtled forward and snatched the poster from Robin's hand before streaking out of Lissa's tent. It all happened so quickly that both Robin and Lissa barely even saw him.

The two just sat there for a while in silence, digesting what all this could have meant, until Lissa finally broke the silence.

"You don't think... anyone else saw that poster, do you?"

Robin looked at her, pondering the answer to that question... and then the duo fell into hysterics once more.

* * *

Robin had to admit, and he'd have never guessed this beforehand, that Lissa gave an amazing massage. He'd been reluctant at first, of course, but Lissa had seemed so genuine when she mentioned how grateful Chrom was for his presence. She was so happy it was hard to say 'no.' So he didn't.

And he was not regretting it. Lissa's hands were like the hands of an angel, fabric-like in their softness, firm and yet also gentle, and capable of finding and destroying all tension in Robin's shoulders. It really was pure bliss.

Until, of course, Lissa put the frog down his shirt.

* * *

Robin almost didn't want to go into the tent.

To say Emmeryn's death had hit everyone hard would be a colossal understatement. It had only been three days, too soon for the crushing pall to rescind even a little. Everyone had been affected, but none more so than Chrom, Lissa, and Robin himself.

The guilt was staggering. It didn't matter that no one else blamed Robin – they'd actually told him point blank that they didn't blame him in the slightest – because he blamed himself. The Shepherds had put their trust in him, and it had been _his _plan that had failed. Worse still, they had been directly on the cusp of victory when all had fallen apart. Could think that Aversa had such power...

Chrom had become quiet and withdrawn, going out of his way to avoid others if possible. As much as he hated, Robin could understand. Chrom was a leader, and for better or for worse that meant he had to be strong for the others. But with Emmeryn's death so fresh... Robin couldn't understand how Chrom could pull it off. He was amazed by the general's sheer force of will. But even so he knew that Chrom was shattered inside. So Robin went out of his way to visit Chrom whenever possible. They'd talk, and Chrom could safely show his true colors. It was good for both of them.

But Lissa wouldn't talk to anyone. For three days she'd holed herself up in her tent and grieved endlessly. It was no secret that everybody was worried about her, but any attempts to enter her tent and talk to her were quickly rebuffed, no matter who was trying to reach her. Frederick, Lon'qu, even Maribelle and Chrom had tried already without success.

Now it was Robin's turn. But as worried as he was, at the core of it all Lissa was still his friend. And she was Emmeryn's sister. This was more than about helping Lissa; it was Robin's atonement, his punishment for allowing Emmeryn to die. And it was a task he did not intend to fail.

Gingerly, Robin slid his hand into the tent's entrance flap and pulled it open. He didn't get a single word out before a thick handful of mud splattered into the wall next to him, catching him in the splash.

"Go away!" Lissa screamed.

A quick glance later, Robin saw Lissa at the back of the tent, facing away from the entrance with her head down. The message was clear: she didn't want to see or hear anyone.

But against his first instinct – leave and try again later – Robin didn't move or even speak. He stood in silence, watching Lissa. Even from this distance he could make out her sorry state. Her normally well-tended hair was dirty and unkempt, her clothes were ruffled, even torn in places, and although Robin could not see her face, he could her gentle sniffles and sobs.

For reasons he didn't understand, it broke his heart to see her in such pain.

With some apprehension he chose to speak up. "Lissa?" He whispered, and then flinched, expecting more mud to fly his way. Lissa flinched as well, evidently surprised he was still there, but to Robin's relief no such assault was launched.

"I don't... I don't want to talk to anyone," Lissa sniffled, still refusing to look at Robin.

"Then I won't talk," came Robin's gentle reply. "I won't say a word if you don't wish me to, Lissa. I promise. But please, please just let me in."

Lissa was still for a while, leaving Robin was in limbo as he awaited her answer.

But eventually, she turned her head toward him – just a little bit – and gave an almost unnoticable nod. Feeling enormous relief, Robin stepped in, walking carefully to avoid stepping on any of the many things strewn across the floor, until he stood next to Lissa. He bent down slowly and, with some hesitation, placed a hand gently on her shoulder, half-expecting her to rebuff him.

But she didn't. Instead, she turned to face him, and the sight of her red, puffy eyes and saddened countenance made Robin's heart ache yet again. It wasn't right that she had to feel this way. She was _Lissa –_ she should have been happy, and trying to cheer everyone else up, the way she always did. She shouldn't have to feel such pain, she didn't deserve it.

Slowly, Robin wrapped his arms around Lissa's shoulders. Lissa gasped softly in surprise, but then laid her head in the crook of his neck and began to cry again.

And Robin didn't say a word.

* * *

"Hey, Robin?"

The tactician turned around and saw Lissa standing a short distance behind him, an uncomfortable look on her face. "Can... can I talk to you?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, but saw no harm in the action. "Of course. Is something the matter?"

"Well, sort of," Lissa began, walking toward him and nervously meeting his gaze. "I just... I wanted to say thanks... for coming to talk to me."

"It was no trouble at all," Robin nodded warmly, then turned to walk off.

"And-!" Lissa interjected quickly. Robin turned back to face her, and she stopped and looked away from him, not saying anything.

"Lissa, are you certain nothing's wrong?" Robin asked. Lissa didn't respond for a while, but when Robin was just about to repeat the question she finally answered.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Lissa whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said... I'm sorry," Lissa repeated more loudly, and she hung her head.

Robin stared at her in disbelief. "You're sorry? What in the world do you have to be sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong!"

Lissa shook her head. "But I was so horrible to everyone! You were all trying to help me and... I just yelled at you! I didn't even try to listen..." She trailed off sadly, and to Robin's surprise tears started to form in her eyes once again. Realizing that, she sighed and wiped them away. "Sorry, I've just been stuck by myself a lot, so it's kinda all coming down on me." She laughed, but it was a very hollow laugh.

Robin couldn't believe his ears. This was... _wrong. _Lissa shouldn't have been the one to apologize. Gods, her sister had just died! She'd been... unreceptive, of course, but she damn well deserved the right to grieve. At least she _could _grieve, unlike Chrom, who had to stay strong for everyone else.

It just... wasn't right.

Making up his mind, Robin knelt down and grasped Lissa's shoulders.

The younger girl gasped. "R-Robin, what're you-"

"Don't apologize, Lissa," Robin began gently. "After all that you've been through, the last thing you should be doing is apologizing, do you understand? You've seen things that no good man or woman should have to deal with, you've been fighting in a goddamn war, and on top of it all, you even lost your sister," Robin's teeth gritted. "You've earned the right to mourn your loss, Lissa. No one blames you for anything. Not me, and definitely not the others."

"If anything, I should be apologizing to you." Lissa's eyes widened with confusion, but Robin kept talking. "It was my plan, my job to get in and rescue your sister... and it was my plan that failed. You, Chrom, everyone trusted me... and yet I let everybody down." Robin could feel tears springing to his own eyes, but he couldn't afford to stop. He had to atone.

"From the bottom of my heart, Lissa, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." And then he hugged her, arms wrapped around her in a firm embrace. Lissa didn't respond at first, but slowly she raised her arms up around the tactician's shoulders.

"You... you big dummy," she tearfully whispered.

* * *

"Wh-What is that in your?!" Lissa shrieked. "Is it a sna... A sn-n-n-"

Robin laughed loudly. "A snake? No, I'm pretty sure this is a worm. Gotcha!"

"You're terrible, Robin!" Lissa huffed childishly. "And a total hypocrite!"

"_Right,_" Robin nodded, amused. "Show me what's in YOUR hand, then." He pointed to Lissa's right hand, where she was trying to conceal... something.

Lissa brought up her hand, and Robin could see she was clutching a large, brown frog. He gave her a look, and she smiled in false innocence. "W-what? Why, how did this frog get here?"

"You were saying something about hypocrites?"

Lissa huffed again. "Aw, it's no fun if you see it coming!"

"I'd have to be blind not to at this point," Robin replied easily, a huge grin upon his face.

The two comrades stared at each other unflinchingly... and then descended into laughter. It'd been too long since they'd last teased one another and Gods, did they miss it.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I do a _what _thing with my face?" Robin scrutinized the girl standing before him.

"Rubbery!" Lissa chirped. "Everyone else is too quiet and stale and... blaaah," She stuck her tongue out briefly. "But you... oh, what's the word?" Lissa snapped her fingers as she thought. "One word... fits perfectly... _react_!" She shouted, pointing a finger at Robin.

He blinked. "I... _react_?"

"Yeah, yeah! Everyone else just stares and walks away shaking their head, but you make some great faces!" Lissa agreed.

Robin blinked. "...Well, I'm always glad to serve as your personal amusement," He replied in an only partially sarcastic manner.

* * *

"Hey, Robin?"

The tactician turned at the voice and saw Lissa standing in the entrance to his tent, frowning uncomfortably.

"Ah, hello, Lissa," Robin smiled. "Do you need anything?"

Lissa stayed quiet for a while, shifting back and forth like she didn't want to be there. Robin was about to inquire again when-

"How can I become a better princess?" The question came quickly, and Robin wasn't expecting it at first. Even after a little time, he wasn't entirely sure where it was coming from.

"Ah, Lissa... Why would you ask something like that? And why ask me?" Robin asked, confused.

"Chrom's making me. Long story, don't wanna talk about it," Lissa replied with great haste. "Look, I don't really wanna do this. Please just tell me."

Robin still didn't understand, but decided not to press her. It would only upset the girl, and he knew that if Lissa didn't want to talk, she damn well wouldn't. Instead, he turned his focus to the question she had extended. _How can I be a better princess? _He didn't see why Chrom would make her do something like this. Did it have anything to do with the last fight they'd gotten in? Lissa had shown way too much knowledge about the enemy, and he certainly hadn't taught her how to do anything like that...

His mind set the problem aside, not wholly willing to decipher it just yet. Right now Lissa needed him, and that was more important. But what was he supposed to say?

"Lissa, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand what you're asking me." Robin spoke apologetically.

Lissa sighed. "Just... just tell me how I can change. How I can be, well, better."

How to become better? A lot of things flew through Robin's head before he could filter any of it. _Stop pranking people! Don't be so picky! Who the hell's afraid of lemons?! _Robin shut it out as best as he could; it was all a lot more judgmental than he'd have liked.

But what _should _he say? Robin honestly had no idea. He didn't know what it meant to be a princess. Lissa did, but clearly she needed help with the idea for some reason, and Robin just wasn't sure what to say that could help her. She wanted to know how she could change? Robin really could think of a few things that might help but... did he really want to share them?

He'd grown so fond of Lissa over the months they'd spent together. Sure, she had some bad points – her pranks, her fussiness, and her pickiness sprung quickly to mind. But he would have been dead wrong if he said that was all there was to her. She was annoying sometimes, sure, but she was amazingly dedicated to the people that she cared about. She loved to make people smile, especially when a smile was what they really needed, and she never allowed a wound, emotional or physical, to go unchecked and untreated. Every day she would go above and beyond for no reason other than that she could, and above all else Robin admired that boundless energy.

No, Lissa didn't need to change. He didn't know why she – or apparently Chrom, he'd have to look into that – felt otherwise. Just as she was, she was an amazing person.

"Well?" Lissa asked. Robin in turn snapped out of his reverie, then with new determination bent down and looked Lissa in the eye.

"Lissa, don't change anything," he answered, and there no trace of doubt anywhere in his voice.

Lissa's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I'm serious, Lissa. Everything about you, everything that you are, is absolutely perfect exactly the way it is," Robin spoke with a passionate ferocity that caught both Lissa and himself off guard. "I'll admit, I don't exactly understand why you're asking me about any of this, but you asked me for an honest answer, and this is it.

"Lissa, you are one of the most caring, energetic, and infectiously happy people I've ever met, and I'm proud to call you my friend for exactly those reasons, no matter what your faults are. If you truly want to change, then I'll accept that, but I have to tell you, from the bottom of my heart, that I don't want that, Lissa, because then you wouldn't be you anymore. You'd be some other person, and I don't want to know some other person. I want to know _you._"

A stunned silence hung in the air between he two as Robin finished his passionate speech. Lissa was staring at Robin with amazed eyes, clearly touched deeply by his words. Robin stared back uncomfortably; with the heat of the moment gone, Robin was starting to become more than a little embarrassed by what he'd told her. Had he said too much? Should he take any of it back? How much? He was so busy turning the question around in his mind that he didn't even notice Lissa wrap her arms around him until she had already done the deed. It brought him back to reality like a slap.

A harmless, warm, fuzzy-feeling slap.

He could feel Lissa shaking as she sobbed into his cloak. Oh, gods, did he make her cry? He was about to apologize when Lissa pulled away and looked him in the eye. She was definitely crying, but Robin could she was far from sad. Rather, she had a big, joyous smile on her face. She wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"Thanks, Robin," Lissa told him, and it was the most genuine tone Robin had ever heard her speak in. She left soon after, but with a newfound confidence, one that she didn't possess when she had entered Robin's tent.

Robin watched her leave, then sat back down. Oddly, he felt the strangest mix of happiness and confusion swirling within him. The happiness was easy to explain – he'd helped a close friend, why wouldn't he be happy? But the confusion was harder, and required closer scrutiny. Eventually Robin traced it to what he deemed to be the source – a bizarrely unfamiliar fuzzy feeling, deep within his chest. He'd felt it before, when Lissa had hugged him, but why was he feeling it now?

Could it have been that...?

… Oh Gods.

Oh Gods.

Oh _Gods. _

…

…

… Well, then.

* * *

"Okay then, here goes... YAAHHH!" Lissa shouted as she opened the box Robin gave her... and simultaneously turned it to face him, no doubt in fear of snakes or bugs. But Robin knew there was no danger of that. He had placed something in the box, but it was of a much different nature...

Lissa, on the other hand, had finally realized that nothing was going to fly at her and so turned the box back around to look into it. Just as Robin had hoped, her eyes widened immensely and she let out a tiny gasp.

And then at last she gently removed the contents of the box. It was a ring. A beautiful silver band with a brilliantly shimmering, bright blue aquamarine gemstone set into it. She didn't know it, but Robin had bought it in secret a few weeks prior, and spent good coin on it as well. But it was well worth it to see her face.

"A... a ring?" Lissa gasped breathlessly. "Robin, what's going on?"

At that cue, Robin knelt down on one knee before her. "Lissa... I love you. I love your loyalty, your spirit, your candor..." He broke off and chuckled briefly. "Gods, even your pranks! So... will you be my wife?" He smiled hopefully.

Before his startled eyes, Lissa began to break down. "Are-are you crying?! No, I'm sorry! Don't cry!" Robin stammered in terror. "It's alright, you can say no!"

"No, stupid! I'm happy!" Lissa cried, and Robin was relieved to see a great, glowing smile cross her features. "I've just... I've loved you for so long, too!"

It was perfect, like a moment from a fairy tale. Robin couldn't imagine a moment when he'd possibly be happier. The girl he loved returned his feelings in full. She was to be his bride. Gods, how could he be so lucky?

It was a bit of a blur after that, but needless to say the two newly-engaged friends could only marvel at the thought of a life together. It would have to wait until the war's end, of course. Possibly a little further. But that was fine. The light at the end of the tunnel was all that they would need to keep going forward.

And for the moment, they were happy. Robin even let Lissa give him another massage, gleefully letting go of the past time she'd done so and slipped a frog down his cloak. This time, of course, Lissa did no such thing. And as Lissa gently kneaded the stress from her new fiancee's shoulders, one thing slowly led to another, and then another, until finally...

The two lovebirds fell back onto Robin's cot once more, thoroughly worn out. Panting heavily, they turned to stare into each other eyes. It was a spellbinding moment, until Lissa ruined it.

"You know, Chrom's gonna kill you for this."

Robin sighed. "Yes, I'm aware."

"And Frederick."

"Of course."

"Probably Lon-qu."

" Mmm-hmm."

"Heck, even Maribelle might wanna-"

"Lissa, please stop."

**Alright, then. I wanted to get this chapter up quickly, because I'm going off to college in two days and I'm not sure how regularly I'll be able to write then. I'll at least need some time to adjust. But no fear; when I can find the time to come back, I will. I promise, this is not a story I intend to abandon until it's done. So, until we meet again, see you all later. **

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out. **


	3. The Knight

**Hello, everybody! This is Tomorrow's Hero, coming at you from college with a new chapter of _Semper Amor_! Enjoy!**

**Semper Amor**

**Chapter Three: The Tactician and the Knight**

"_My heart is yours, milady. I vow to defend you as knight and husband until death should part us." -Frederick_

Robin possessed mixed feelings about Frederick from the start. On one hand, she had to admire his almost single-minded devotion toward protecting Chrom and Lissa. After all, their task was immense, and Naga knew that they would need a powerful, dependable ally to stand by them until the end.

But then again, Frederick had always treated her with so much suspicion. It wasn't for a good long while that he truly came to trust her as an ally, let alone a friend. Robin knew, of course, that it was quite justified; as far as he and the others knew, she actually could have been a Plegian spy. Even she couldn't safely refute the possibility without her memories, and as far as she knew, that was mostly just bad luck. And when he did finally open up to her, Robin found that Frederick was a wonderfully caring, if straight-laced man.

No matter how frustrating he may have been.

* * *

There was an impressive thirty minutes between Robin waking up and Robin discovering the poster. In her defense, she'd been up half the night perusing texts, but it _was _the kind of thing that you usually notice straight away. Looking back, she was amazed it took her so long to see it... although she deeply wished that she hadn't.

Of course, she cared about Chrom, as both an ally and a friend... but that she didn't mean that she wanted to see him naked!

She stared at the poster, flabbergasted, as she felt her face become increasingly flushed. Who... who put this in her tent? Could it have been Chrom? Was he simply joking? Or was he trying to seduce her? He never struck as the type to do either, but...

Operating on autopilot, Robin rushed out of her tent, poster in hand, but just outside she encountered-

"Hello, Robin," Frederick greeted the tactician formally. He'd yet to warm up to her just yet, so their encounters to this point were kept to a minimum, which suited Robin just fine. "Ah, I see you have found my poster. What are your thoughts?"

Robin was still too deep in shock to process what Frederick had just spoken. So she just stared at the knight, slack-jawed. Just as Frederick turned to leave, Robin finally rediscovered her voice.

"Y..._your _poster?!"

Frederick nodded. "Indeed. I had them drawn up to raise morale. Each and every tent has one."

"... And, ah... did Chrom ask you to do this?"

"Of course not. A surprise is only a surprise if it's unknown, after all. Good day, then." Frederick nodded slightly and strode off.

Robin stared at Frederick's retreating form, then sighed in relief. So it wasn't a matter of jokes or seduction, simply misplaced zeal on someone else's part. Robin was more than happy to accept that. At least now there would be no strange feelings between Chrom and...

Did Frederick say _every _tent had a similar poster?

Robin pondered the thought. A good part of her feared backlash from the troops toward Chrom... and yet, she kind of wanted to see exactly what would happen.

She rushed off. If nothing else, this would certainly be an eventful day.

* * *

"Alright then. This exercise is for your arms and shoulders. The count is four hundred."

"Four hundred?!" Robin shouted from her prone position on the ground.

"Yes, four hundred," Frederick nodded sternly. "It won't do to have your arms give out in the middle of a fight. Without your arms, you'll be weaponless. A helpless target. Take all the time you need, but don't slack off, understand?"

Robin opened her mouth to protest, but she knew straight away that it would be fruitless, so instead she sighed. "Of course."

"Excellent. Now begin!"

Robin reluctantly raised herself off of the ground using her arms and groaned as she felt her forearms burn. After reaching an acceptable height she dropped back to the ground, still supporting herself.

_One down. _

Gritting her teeth, Robin lifted herself once more, trying in vain to ignore the continuing pain.

_Two. _

Robin groaned. _Two down... Three hundred ninety-eight more to go. _

And from that day forth, Robin learned to dread the words 'Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour.'

* * *

"... You want me to help you... eat bear?" Robin tilted her head quizzically. When Frederick had strode into her tent to cash in his favor, she'd been expecting to spar with him, or help him around the barracks. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Indeed," Frederick nodded grimly. "I've rarely been able to choke down wild game. But as the war grows harsher, I can no longer afford to be picky. Best I train to overcome my aversion now, when our situation is not so dire."

Robin thought about all of that. Frederick had a point – wartime was hardly a time to hold out over mere comforts. But why would Frederick ask her, of all people? They still weren't exactly friends (although their relationship was improving), and there were others that he'd known for much longer. So why would he come to her? She was just about to ask when Frederick started speaking again.

"Robin... I know it's strange that I would come to you for such advice," Frederick started, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable. "However, I do not wish to bother milord with such trifling matters, and I'm afraid I cannot trust anyone else to aid me without... well, casting judgment upon me, even in silence. This is a matter I can only trust you with." Frederick looked away, obviously embarrassed.

Robin, for her part, was stunned silent by Frederick's words. She'd only known him to be a no-nonsense kind of man, one who did what he was told and didn't take guff from anyone. The idea that he would show vulnerability to anyone, much less someone he barely knew, was... unexpected. Not unwelcome, but unexpected.

And so Robin did decide to assist Frederick in his task. It was partly out of gratitude for the way he'd trusted her, but also because she genuinely wished to become closer to him as both an ally and a friend, the way Robin had been growing closer to the other Shepherds over the past weeks since her arrival.

Robin grinned. "All right, then, you're on. Let's get you eating some bear!"

Of course, it got all mucked up when Frederick accidentally insulted her and she fed him bear meat to get even, but it was a nice moment while it lasted.

* * *

Walking around the barracks, Robin had realized quickly, was a wonderful way to catch up on the news. She enjoyed strolling in and out of the tents and chatting up the other Shepherds, who were almost always willing to partake in spreading information, be it real or mere gossip. Of course, it helped that she was well-known and trusted throughout the army.

Robin couldn't help but notice that recently she'd been hearing a lot about Frederick nowadays. Apparently, nearly everyone had been interacting with him as of late. Sully had told Robin about how Frederick had been sparring with her a lot lately during a heart-pumping sparring session that turned a lot more heart-pumping when Sully let her aggression take over for a while. Robin knew she'd be aching from that fight for quite some time.

Sumia had regaled Robin with stories of how Frederick had helped her out when she'd been having some bad days, how he'd lifted her spirits when she'd messed up and picked all the flowers instead of all the weeds (Robin still couldn't wrap her head around that one), and how she'd helped him coax a horse back into its paddock... that she'd accidentally left unlatched.

Even Panne, the cool loner of a taguel, spoke of how she and Frederick would meet every night. Robin was suspicious, naturally, until Panne revealed that Frederick was merely trying to overcome a crippling phobia – Panne herself. Robin found this greatly amusing, and laughed so hard she fell off of her chair. Panne, uncharacteristically, smiled at that, albeit just a little.

There were many other stories like such, and Robin couldn't help but wonder how Frederick managed to pull it all off. There was only so much time in the day, after all. How could someone who worked so much find time to even sleep? It was confounding.

And deep down, Robin had to admit that wouldn't have minded having Frederick's work ethic.

* * *

"Do I, er, want to know?"

It had been a pleasant morning, and Robin had been minding her own business as usual when Frederick had come out of nowhere and started dusting everything in her tent... and then started dusting _her_. As peculiar as it was, Robin help but feel deep down that it was actually surprisingly pleasant. Not that she'd want it to be a regular occurrence, but for the time being...

The question itself had been aimed at Chrom, who'd rushed in just behind the knight and was staring awkwardly at the whole scene. A few minutes passed by without an answer, and so Robin asked once more.

"Do I want to know, Chrom?"

Chrom was silent for a while longer, then answered. "I... think not."

* * *

Robin stared intently at the piece of parchment lying on her desk before her, occasionally jotting down a word or two. Gods, how long had it been since she'd begun? An hour? More? Time sure could pass quickly.

And even more aggravating, she still wasn't finished. She was thinking as hard as she could, but something was getting in the way, and she couldn't work through the blank. When she'd sat down and gotten to work she figured it would have been easy, and yet this was turning into one of her most troublesome tasks.

Maybe she needed a break... ten more minutes, she decided.

Taking a few deep breaths, Robin emptied her mind of as many distractions as she could. It _had _to be in there somewhere. It couldn't just be satisfactory, or good, or even great. It had to be perfect. Nothing else would do. She created possibilities, turned them around again and again, clashed them together over and over again.

Until...

It struck her like a hammer. It was _perfect_. Exactly what she'd been looking for. Without missing a beat she jotted it down, then held the parchment up in pride.

It was the perfect nickname.

_Freddy-Bear._

* * *

"Alright, then. We'll start with chicken, then pork, then beef," Robin instructed, handing three strips of meat out to Frederick, each a differing shade of brown. Frederick took each one and swallowed them individually with no fuss. "Excellent, so far," the knight nodded.

"It starts to get a little tricky here. Next is mutton," Robin warned Frederick as she held out a slightly gamier piece of meat, and Frederick took it and began to chew. He could feel himself grimacing, but fought hard to suppress it. He'd asked for this, after all. He could never back down now.

"...Manageable," Frederick replied, swallowing the lamb's meat with some distaste.

Slowly Robin's smile morphed into a grin far too large for an unsuspicious person to bear. "Great! Okay, this one's venison."

Frederick took the meat and began to chew, but Robin wasn't finished. "...By which I mean bear."

The knight's eyes bugged out comically as he spat out the meat he so despised, and then keeled over and gagged loudly. By this point Robin was laughing quite hysterically, tears of mirth welling up in her eyes. It couldn't have gone more perfectly.

* * *

"Four hundred!"

It was only two words, but they were the most beautiful words Robin had ever heard. They may as well have come from the mouth of an angel.

Her arms were on fire, her legs felt like falling off, and her heart was beating so hard she could feel it against her chest. But she'd done it.

Ignoring the pain, she stood up, breathing heavily with her hands on her knees. A tall shadow moved over her, and as she looked up she saw none other than Frederick, wearing a face of undistilled pride.

"Excellent work, Robin," the knight spoke, showing a genuine smile. Robin felt a wonderful, warm feeling of accomplishment fill her body and drown out her pain. Standing up straight at last, she walked proudly off of the training field. It had taken untold months, but she had finally done it.

She had conquered Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour.

* * *

"...May I... come in?"

She received no answer, and against her better judgment Robin chose to open the flaps of the tent just a little. As she thought, Frederick was there, sitting at his desk. His eyes were closed in sadness, and the look of melancholy on his face made Robin want to shatter. But she held together; she needed to be strong.

...But still, it was just so _hard. _

"...Why are you here?" Frederick spoke suddenly, not opening his eyes.

"I just... I wanted to see if you... needed somebody."

Frederick heaved a deep sigh and at last opened his eyes. Robin's heart ached at the silent despair shining within them, and she could even feel tears well up in her eyes. But she did not cry, nor would she. She needed to be strong. Emmeryn would have wanted her to be strong.

"You concern is... greatly appreciated," Frederick replied quietly. With that, Robin stepped into Frederick's tent. It was quite clean and organized, she couldn't help but note, but that was of little importance at the moment. Slowly she made her way over to Frederick's desk, where the knight sat. His posture was straight and proper as always, but Robin could see his shoulders drooping, just a little. Kneeling down opposite Frederick, she held the knight's hand within her own. Frederick looked at her in surprise, but made no motion to stop her.

They stayed that way for quite a while. Neither one of them spoke, not once. They didn't want to ruin the moment. So they just gazed sadly into each other's eyes. The world could have fallen to pieces outside the tent and they wouldn't have noticed.

At last, Robin broke her hold and stood back up. As much as she wished she could stay, she wanted to check on the others as well. Emmeryn's death had shaken everyone, and Robin wanted more than anything to see with her own eyes that everybody, in time, would be alright. She opened the tent's entrance flap to leave...

"Thank you, Robin."

It was quickly uttered, as though Frederick had felt it had to be spoken at that moment and no later. And although Robin did not turn to meet Frederick's eye, she did pause, just for a second, to take in his gratitude.

And she herself was grateful as well.

* * *

"Er, you look a bit... pale. Do you feel alright?" Robin inquired worriedly. As happy as she'd been that Frederick had finally eaten bear meat, she didn't want him to sick because of it.

Frederick inhaled deeply in an attempt to settle his stomach, and to his delight it did so. "I'll be fine," the knight answered, beaming with a smile greater than any Robin had ever seen him don before. "Better than fine, actually. I stand in your debt, Robin."

Robin laughed. "Glad to be of service. You do have to be in prime shape to protect the rest of us."

At that, Frederick chuckled slightly before looking down at the ground with a look of uncertainty that Robin couldn't help but find perplexing. "Robin, I must tell you. Last night I made a promise with myself," Frederick began slowly and deliberately. Robin hung on every word, unsure of his intentions. "I swore that if I could keep the bear meat down, as I have, then I would offer you..." Frederick swooped down to one knee and produced a ring box from his pocket. "...this."

Looking at the brilliant yellow gem within the perfect silver ring made Robin's heart skip. "A... a ring? But why?"

"I would like you to be my wife," Frederick answered in complete sincerity.

Robin's heart melted at those words. "What?! Oh Gods, Frederick, I never saw _this _coming! Why now?"

"I been thinking, Robin, about what would happen if I were to overcome my weakness. "We would have no more reason to be together," Frederick replied, wincing as though the very thought of the concept was painful to him. "Yet I cannot bear the thought of leaving your side, Robin. Not after you've stood by me for so long. I had no choice but to propose."

Robin's eyes filled with tears, but this time she made no attempt to stem their flow. "...I'm glad, Frederick. I'm so, so glad. Of course I'll marry you."

"Milady, you do me a great honor!" Frederick cried in joy as he stood and took his new fiancee into his arms. "You will not regret it, I swear to you!"

And Robin knew, in her heart of hearts, that Frederick would make good on that oath. She'd been privy to many sides of the knight over the past months. Some were desirable, some not so much. But Robin had seen enough to know that if Frederick truly desired to protect her, then he would gladly give his life to do so... although she prayed it would never come to that.

No, Robin would never regret it. Because the moments she spent with Frederick would always be that which she cherished the most.

**And that's that. Honestly, I can't help but feel like this isn't one of my better chapters. Maybe it's because I'm not used to college yet, I don't know. Don't worry, I'll keep on truckin'. See you soon!**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


End file.
